


Whipped

by Hero_Thief, jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Cages, Free Use, Illustrations, M/M, Pillory, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sounding, Stocks, Whipping, Zygerria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: Anakin whips Obi-Wan on Zygerria, and then the guards get to have their fun
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Zygerrians
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 - Slavery (consensual or not) and/or Free use kink of SubObi Week!
> 
> This was a collab with Hero_Thief. Chapter 2 is their art! Big thanks to them for being patient with me.
> 
> This is tagged noncon for a REASON

Obi-Wan blinked at the harsh light, unable to truly process what was happening to him. He knew to keep walking or that he’d risk the whip again, but other than that he was lost. It was bright and loud, and he could feel fresh air against his skin. 

Deeper, beneath his clothing, there was sensation as well. Each step shifted the sound in his cock, forcing a strange sensation upon him.

The sounds of jeering finally filtered through his mind, and he realized that it wasn’t just a horrible, staticky white noise, but a crowd. His name was being announced. He blinked his eyes open to find himself in some sort of stadium, being efficiently herded towards the center and bent forward for some sort of stocks to be secured around his neck and wrists, and in his mind he could feel another presence in the Force.

Anakin.

He was there. Behind him. Someone was talking to him. A women, cooing about trust and loyalty, and then there was a feeling of apology forced into his mind and the pain came.

Another whipping. He knew what people wanted to see and he behaved himself. He moaned in pain. He threw his head down and let his hair flop in front of his eyes. He gasped and cried and apologized, and he begged for mercy, and through it all he could feel Anakin’s apology dancing around his brain.

“His ass,” someone demanded. The same woman from before, and Obi-Wan could place her voice now. The Queen herself, deigning to abuse a lowly slave like him. A hand came forward and tore at the material of his pants to bare him to the world. It paused, and then tore off the front too, revealing his caged and sounded cock. The hand rested on his cheek for a moment, and Obi-Wan could feel the power in it. It was metal. 

Then it was gone, and another lash came. It hit his left asscheek and he wailed, a real tear leaving his eye. He could hear the jeers around him. Could hear the way he was being called a slut. A cockslave. The way people were calling for his blood and humiliation. It hurt to know that Anakin was the one doling out the punishment. That he was whipping his Master’s bare ass and watching him moan in pain.

Five lashes—two on each cheek and then one on his thigh—and the pain finally ceased. Obi-Wan stayed in place, shaking from the pain but unable to collapse due to his position. Anakin’s Force signature began to fade. The female voice was gone, and as his apprentice no doubt left to continue the mission he could feel himself breaking down. Tears built in his eyes and he was weeping in earnest when the first guard grabbed his head, forcing his mouth open and pressing his cock in without preamble.

It wasn’t the first cock he’d taken on Zygerria. He was a slave, after all. If one of the Masters wanted to use him all they had to do was take him, and resistance would mean not only a rougher fucking, but punishment for the other slaves as well. It had been easier all around to simply take it, but taking it was _hard_ now. His position was awkward and his mouth was dry, and Zygerrian’s were _large_. The cock was forced relentlessly down his throat until he gave a dry gag, feeling the soft inside of his throat scratching against it as it pumped.

He couldn’t even see the man who pressed into his ass, which was novel in it’s own way even through the pain. It was just one of the number of guards who had gathered. The ones who pulled this detail and had access to him. He could see more of them filtering in through the far entrance, chatting and joking and _leering_ as Obi-Wan was fucked from both ends.

The man in his mouth came suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts with a brutal tug on his hair as he pressed all the way in, making his eyes water and his throat contract. He could hear a surge in the sound of the crowd as he took his first load, and the cheer grew as another Zygerrian stepped into his line of vision, groaning audibly and spilling himself onto his beard.

Two. Two loads. Two total strangers who had never so much as spoken a word to him.

And one stranger in his ass with Force only knew how many queued up behind him, waiting for their turn to fuck the Jedi. 

The third load came in his ass, and was punctuated by a harsh, stinging slap across his ass. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but cry out at that. It exacerbated the pain from his whipping, and when the cock pulled out and cum dripped onto one of his wounds the stinging only got worse.

He almost collapsed as another man pushed into his ass, and by the third he could no longer even support his own weight. He’d already lost count of the loads on his face, and he’d closed his eyes the first time a string of cum had landed on one of them. He had no sight then, and was still overwhelmed by the noise. By all the touches. So many people touching him. Using him. He was whimpering and shaking and he knew that if he could see himself he’d be pale as a ghost, but they just kept _going_.

It was the tenth or so cock in his mouth that finally pushed him to unconsciousness. One could only stay awake for so long without breathing, and this one seemed to enjoy jamming himself all the way in and holding his face there for extended periods of time. He could feel everything fade slowly. The man behind him was completely supporting him by the hips as he thrust and he could _feel_ it but he couldn’t hear him. All he could hear was a strange ringing until even that left and the world went dim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Anakin is finishing the mission and coming back to rescue Obi! Obi just won't remember the big rescue because he's been fucked unconscious.
> 
> I'm a slut for comments. Leave me some!


	2. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, ok, here we are, the awful art i drew for poor obi wan getting fucked, hope you enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find my art blog at hero-thief.tumblr.com where I don't post smut because I'm too embarrassed. also don't want to get banned.


End file.
